


Exploitation

by vodka_and_some_sass



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:08:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22389199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vodka_and_some_sass/pseuds/vodka_and_some_sass
Summary: You come home from a long day at work and snuggle up to your favourite god.
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 90





	Exploitation

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on a prompt I received on Tumblr as part of my 100 followers celebration. The prompt was, "You are absolutely terrifying. Now can you play with my hair please?"

“Ms. Nurse? Could you help me, please?” 

You spun your wheeled chair to find the source of the question, a small figure with a mop of unruly brown curls that tumbled over his bright blue eyes. 

“Of course Tom. What’s up?” You heaved yourself off the chair, reaching for the little boy’s right hand, noting that the left was holding the stand for a bag of saline which he seemed to have dragged out of the ward. You ignored the ache in your back as you bent slightly so that your arm wasn’t tugging his. 

“I need to go to the loo, but I can’t lift the saline stand.” 

Your heart went out to the little boy who looked up at you as if you could solve all the problems in the world. And you wished you could. You wished you could simply heal every child that walked through the giant glass doors of your ward, for it was unfair that they were here in the first place. 

_ Cancer sucked, but cancer in little children; that simply broke your heart every day and night that you worked. _

“That’s alright.” You opened the decorated door to the general ward and were greeted by a chorus of ‘Hello Ms. Nurse’. 

“Hi there you little monkeys! Has someone brought you your dinner yet?” You quickly glanced around the room before you kneeled to disconnect the saline channel in Tom’s arm. Capping both ends quickly, you watched as he ran to the toilets, nodding at Susan who caught him just before he barrelled into her and led him to the washrooms. 

Noticing that there were half finished plates of food on the sliding tables next to each bed, you started clearing them up, making conversation with each child as you loaded their trays into a trolley and administered their medicines for the night. Susan joined you in tidying up and when you met in the centre of the ward, she rolled her shoulders and sent you a pleading look.

“They’re far too hyper to go to sleep. And the TV is not working. I don’t know what to do.” 

You glanced at the clock. Your shift should have ended an hour ago, but the next nurse on duty hadn’t come to relieve you yet. You looked at the room, toys strewn here and there and children out of their beds, some on other beds, others at the playing stations at the end of the room. Gesturing to Susan to take away the trolley, you opened the storage cupboard and took the guitar that one of the benefactors had given. 

“Okay you little monsters! We’re gonna have a singalong! But everyone in your beds first!” Susan gave you a quick but grateful side hug and slipped out of the room. You slung the guitar across your shoulders and waited while the children scrambled into their beds. And then, you sang with them, and to them for over an hour. After the first few peppy numbers, you could see them begin to tire out and gradually you slid into slower, more melodious tunes. Your throat felt parched, but that didn’t stop you from singing in the deep and low tone that you had learned was far more soothing than your regular pitch. You sang one last lullaby for good measure before putting down the guitar. 

You made it a point to tuck in each of the sixteen children assigned to your ward, ensuring that those who slept with special sleep toys had them and that each night lamp was on. Once you completed a round of the room, you switched off the lights and the dim glow from the night lamps reminded you that your husband would be waiting for you at home. 

You leaned against the door frame, pulling out your phone and checking your messages. The online hospital register showed you that your replacement had arrived and you heaved a tired sigh and sent Loki a message. 

_ ‘Could you come and pick me up? I’m in the ward. x” _

Slipping the phone back into your white coat pocket, you rested your head against the door jamb and closed your eyes.

You only realised that you had fallen asleep on your feet when you felt a cool palm on your cheek. In the streak of light that crept through the crack of the open door, you could make out Loki’s silhouette looming before you. You used the last of your energy to push yourself away from the door and let yourself fall forward into Loki’s embrace. You could almost imagine that the gentle beat of his heart against your ear was a song, lulling you back to sleep. Strong arms wrapped themselves around you and you could feel his breath ruffle your short hair. It took you a second to realise that he was whispering something.

“Hmm?” 

Loki lowered his lips to your ear. “Where’s the car, my love?” You thought about it for a second before shaking your head. 

“Can you just teleport me home?”

You could feel Loki’s chuckle even though you knew he was containing it so as not to wake up the children. He tucked your hair behind your ear before gently pressing your head to his chest, his other arm wrapping around your waist. You felt your stomach churn and tingles crawled up your spine and then you were enveloped in the warmth of your home, the citrus smell of the room freshner of your bedroom tickling your senses. You pulled away from Loki and kicked your soft shoes off before flopping face first onto the already made bed. 

“My sweet, you need to change. You’ve been working in those clothes for over fifteen hours.” The mattress dipped and a large hand rubbed gentle circles on your back. 

Turning your face to see Loki’s thigh clad in the soft black pajamas he favoured, you groaned. “Just magic them off me.”

“You’re exploiting me today.” Even as he pretended to grumble, you felt the tell-tale tingling of his magic course over you and then you were in a large tee shirt that smelled like bergamot and Loki. Strong arms went under your armpits and you felt yourself being hauled up the bed. Loki turned you so that your back was pressed against his chest, his legs tangling with yours while one arm went around your stomach, the other tangling in your hair, his fingers softly scratching your scalp. You let out a soft sigh and adjusted your head on his bicep. 

“I’ve been working with children for the whole day, I think I can exploit my godly husband’s powers a bit.” Your body remained taut with tension and you wriggled against Loki. His arm rubbed up and down your side as he tried to still your squirming.

After a few moments, just as you were beginning to drift asleep, he murmured. “We should have some of our own.” He wasn’t convinced by your answering hum and pressed a kiss to your temple. “You’re too exhausted to talk about it now, but I mean it.”

You turned in his arms, your tired eyes meeting his, brown clashing with green and you rubbed your nose against his in an eskimo kiss. “There is nothing to talk about, Lokes. Can you imagine if we had a little you running about? I’d have two magicians to make sure the house is spotless, the food cooked and then I could exploit both of you. I’m just too tired to make a mini you right now.”

Relief and then absolute adoration washed across his face. He lowered his lips to yours and drew you in for a kiss that spoke a million volumes. And in return, you pushed whatever love and sincerity you could muster in your exhausted state into the kiss, knowing that he would understand what you were trying to tell him. You pulled away when your lungs began to plead for oxygen. Loki lifted your torso enough to shove one arm under you, curling it across your back and ribs and his other hand cradled your head, pressing it into his neck. His legs wrapped around yours and he anchored his lips to the top of your head. You sighed, burrowing into him impossibly further. A brief second passed before he muttered.

“I used to be a fearsome god and mortals trembled in my presence. Look what you’ve reduced me to.”

You bunched your arms into his naked chest, inhaling the masculine scent of simply him as you drifted between consciousness and sleep. “You are positively terrifying. Now can you play with my hair please?” 

  
  



End file.
